


10 Times Thank You

by bramblerose4



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Best Friends, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Romance, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 10 part series detailing 5 times Rex said thank you to Noah and Noah said thank you to Rex. For Jessica499499 in response to her series 10 Touches. Will contain Noex, Pre-Noex, and Post-Noex. Most chapters will have a rating of G to PG-13 with one or two chapters rated M.</p><p>Read 10 Touches https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10544636/1/10-Touches</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thank You for Your Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessica499499](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jessica499499).



> Story Title: 10 Times Thank You
> 
> Chapter title: Thank You for Your Support
> 
> Overall rating: M
> 
> Chapter rating: K
> 
> Words: 486
> 
> Pairings: None, Pre-Noex
> 
> Summary: Noah and Rex play basketball.

It surprises me that Rex doesn't hate basketball. He is so bad at it that he might do himself a favor and stop torturing himself with the sport.

I wince as Rex's next shooting attempt is an air ball. The ball arches too soon and misses the hoop by a good foot to a foot and a half.

Rex isn't bothered by it in the slightest. He just laughs at his poor attempt and runs after my basketball as bounces towards the grass. No matter how many times he misses, which is the majority of the time, he just appears to be more determined than ever to continue playing.

I guess that's Rex at his core though. He's never been one to give up on anything. Once he gets going there isn't much stopping him. It doesn't matter if it is taking down an Omega class EVO or failing to score points in a causal game against me.

I envy him his never give up attitude.

He turns to face me grinning as he pops the ball back into play.

The moment I catch the ball with both hands he is on me playing defense, his eyes concentrate on my hands, on the ball.

"Don't watch my hands," I tell him spreading my fingers over the ball's tread. "They can lie." I illustrate this point by reaching up as if I was about to shoot from where I stand. Just as I predict Rex jumps in an attempt to stop me, realizing too late that it is a faked shot.

I pivot onto my left foot and dart past him while he is still in the air. By the time his touches the ground the ball as left my hand and is arching towards the basket.

It hits the rim and ricochets off in a right angle.

"Well, they all can't be winners," I say trying to hide my disappointment. What better way to drive my point home than by making a three before Rex can blink?

"That was amazing!" Rex cheers after rescuing the ball. "You gotta show me that sweet move, Noe!"

I can feel an awkward smile tug over my face at Rex's enthusiasm. Even though the shot didn't work he is just as impressed as if it were buzzer beating score.

"I think you're the amazing one." It blurts out before I notice I've even spoken.

Rex pauses in his dribbling. He rests he ball on his hip as smirks at me, pleased by my praise. "Thanks, Noah. It's good to know I got someone rooting for me."

My face heats up in a blush. "Sure, anytime," I reply and hold my hands out, wordlessly asking for the ball, which Rex tosses to me. I drop it to the ground and slap it again once it springs back up. The steady rhythm of dribbling helps calm me. "Now, let me show you how I tricked you."


	2. Thank You for Being There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Title: 10 Times Thank You
> 
> Chapter title: Thank You for Being There
> 
> Overall rating: M
> 
> Chapter rating: G
> 
> Words: 1,006
> 
> Pairings: None, Pre-Noex
> 
> Summary: Noah finds out what Rex can do

During the first month Noah spent with Rex he was pretending to be his friend in order to control his impulsive side and report back to his boss, White Knight. Things were pretty uneventful. They normally went to the park by his house and took turns shooting his basketball.

They didn't talk about much as they ran around the court chasing the ball.

It was mostly Rex who did the talking. And Noah let him blow off steam about the "joys of working for Providence," as Rex often put it; making sure Noah was fully aware of much he really didn't enjoy being under surveillance twenty-four hours a day.

But one afternoon just as classes had just gotten out for the day and Noah was walking home when he heard a loud boom resonate followed by a caravan of white Providence drop ships flying overhead. Noah watched, open mouthed, as they disappeared behind the school building.

"They're landing in the diamond!" one of the students shouted.

There was a rush as a surge of students and faculty pressed forward to check out the spectacle.

Noah went with them. There was only one reason why Providence would show itself. There was an unstable EVO nearby.

He took out his phone to see if he could contact Rex but there was no reception. Strange, he thought. Did Providence have the means to block phone signals in case anyone tried to take footage of the carnage?

Noah flushed at his question. Of course they could. They could probably do a lot more than just block tower usage.

By the time he rounded the school to the sports fields. the basketball court, the soccer pitch, the tennis court, and the baseball diamond were all crawling with men in white suits. From what Noah could tell none of them were facing the gathering crowd.

Weapons drawn they moved in formation slowly, warily edging towards the diamond where a large EVO stood. The EVO reminded Noah of a bull only it had tusks instead of horns. So, maybe a sort of crazy bull-boar hybrid?

"Hey, my phone's not working. I can't take a picture."

"Yours, too? I thought mine was just glitching."

It appeared Noah's suspicions were correct. Providence did have the means to do more than just block cell towers; somehow they could also prevent them from taking photos and capture video, too.

That's pretty scary, he thought. But it would explain why no one knows that their secret weapon is an uncontrollable teenager.

Noah pressed his lips together and tried not to look guilty. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he was still connected to Providence and if it came out that he worked from them anything they did would come back to bite him.

His attention was drawn back to the field as the giant EVO pawed the ground with its hooves, tearing up the practice field.

This looks bad.

Suddenly the agents spread out creating an opening as three agents appeared. Excitement and relief coursed through Noah as he recognized the new figures. Their non-standard issue uniforms made it easy from him to spot Six, Bobo Ha-ha, and Noah's assignment as they walked onto the diamond.

"BATTER UP!"

Even from this distance Rex's voice reached the crowd. Noah couldn't stop the laugh from bubbling out of him. Rex's jokes where the worse he ever heard, ironically it made them funny.

A thrill of excitement raced Noah's pulse. This would be the first time since their impromptu trip to Abysus he was going to see Rex fight another EVO. Now that he was in the safety of distance he was looking forward to seeing what Rex can do.

It was over quickly. One moment Rex was standing there facing off with the EVO, most likely taunting it, and then it attacked.

Noah inhaled as Rex didn't move as the EVO rampaged towards him, tusks aimed right at him. He tried to remain calm trusting that the EVO crime fighter had a plan.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd as Rex built his gigantic metal fists and took the Bull-boar quite literally by the horns, stopping it in its tracks, though not before the EVO had pushed Rex the length of the field.

Gooseflesh blossomed over Noah's shoulders and arms as Rex's scream carried over the battlefield. Never had he heard such a sound before. It felt charged with power, primal and raw.

To everyone's amazement Rex then picked up the creature over his head and slammed it back down again, rendering it unconscious.

Rex had taken down an EVO all by himself. It was the coolest thing Noah had ever seen.

Based on the cheers of his fellow school mates it was the coolest thing they had ever seen, too.

Now that the show was over the teachers seemed to have come to their senses and started to usher the kids away. Noah had no choice but to listen. He really wanted to go over to talk to Rex but he knew that would go against his keeping the fact he worked for Providence on the down low. He compromised by telling himself that he would text Rex the moment the reception was restored.

He managed to wait until after he finished his Trig homework before he tried sending out a text. Rex answered immediately and Noah was able to tell him what he had wanted to if he had spoken to him on the scene.

_Nice take down 2day_

_U were there?_

_Yeah_

_Cool i thought it was ur hs. wasn't sure tho. Y didn't u pop over and say hi?_

_Wasn't allowed. + u were working. Anyway thanx 4 saving /most/ of the diamond_

_ur welcome jerk_

Noah chuckled. He thought that was the end of their conversation when his phone pinged with a new message.

_Wanna get a burger w/e?_

_Yeah where should we go?_

_Open da front door & I'll tell u_

Noah replied by grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door.


	3. Thank You for Your Consideration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Title: 10 Times Thank You
> 
> Chapter title: Thank You for Your Consideration
> 
> Overall rating: M
> 
> Chapter rating: T for descriptions of self love.
> 
> Words: 1,285
> 
> Pairings: Pre-Noex, Noex
> 
> Summary: Unable to keep his growing crush on Noah at bay, Rex gives himself some release and gets caught by none other than the teen himself.

He started to gasp as he neared his end. His pace was fast and jerky. Rex whimpered out a cry when he came and groaned as his bed sheets became wet with his release.

With his heart hammering and the blood rushing in his ears Rex held his breath and listened for any sound from his best friend and temporary housemate. As construction continued at Providence HQ he had been shacked up with Noah until the work was done. He knew doing this kind of thing under the same roof as his crush was just inviting trouble, but being around Noah more than he ever had before only made his infatuation with him grow and after holding back for a week was he needed some way to find release.

When he didn't hear anything Rex sighed and lay on his back and closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the last few pulses of his orgasm.

His mind floated away in thought as his body relaxed. Rex shuddered as he imagined Noah rising from his bed and quietly climbing down the stairs and walking over to Rex's bed in the guest room. Of hearing him using the excuse of having a nightmare and asking if it would be alright if he stayed with him for a while. How he would make a joke about it but let Noah cuddle next to Rex for comfort. And Rex would hug him to his chest and inhale his scent.

Rex had almost drifted off to sleep when he felt a weight on the side of his bed.

"Rex." Noah asked, his voice was deep, but not with sleep. Rex knew what Noah sounded like when he was awoken too early. It was a groggily growling sound and Noah would slur his words together as if he were in a drunken stupor.

But the sound coming from the blond now was low and deep, husky even and his speech was clear "Rex, why did you do that and call out my name?"

Rex felt his heart jump into this throat and his stomach sink as if someone had kicked him in the stomach hard.

"No-Noah, I'm sorry," Rex defended sitting up quickly and fumbling for the lamp that hung above his head.

Noah wasn't facing him, instead his hands were clasped together and his head was bowed down staring at them.

Rex swallowed as he looked over at him. He was wearing only a muscle shirt and shorts. Noah's exposed skin as goose bumps appeared over his arms and legs.

Rex felt a flutter in his chest and looked away in shame. "I-I don't know what to say," Rex admitted and scratched the back of his neck from nerves.

"How long have you being doing that?"

Rex blushed deeply and opened his mouth to ask when Noah interrupted him.

"Have you been doing that for long, and why do you call out my name? Are you thinking about me while you do that? What are to thinking?"

"Noah."

Noah shifted his position so his knee was on the bed. "Do you think of anyone else while doing that? How often do you touch yourself? Do you wish your hand was mine? Are you in love with me or something? For how long have you been in love with me?"

"NOAH!" Rex shouted and cleared his throat when Noah quieted.

"So," Rex started and swallowed again and tried to start again. "I, uh, answer to some your questions," Rex looked up as he tried to remember which one Noah had asked first. "For a while now, about three or four weeks. I, um, call out your name because I AM thinking about you and I think about how nice it would be to touch you and to have you touch me back. I, uh, I once thought of Circe, but only once," Rex added quickly and held up his hands. "I don't know if I am in love with you yet, so yeah. I really don't remember the rest."

Noah raked a hand through his hair and Rex could see the deep red blush over his face.

"So, are we cool?" Rex asked as if this sad attempt of a conversation was enough.

"Um, just one more question," Noah asked as the hesitancy crept into his voice.

"Yes?" Rex asked feeling his chest constrict with desire.

"It's an odd one," Noah warned. "And it's more like a request."

"Oh, yeah?" Rex prompted feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"The next time you want to know how I f-feel, you can just uh, ask me and I might let you." Noah chuckled nervously and was unable to meet Rex's eye.

Rex couldn't believe his ears; did Noah just say what he thought he said?

"Noah, have you wanted..." Rex begun but was unable to continue.

He inhaled when Noah nodded.

"Yes, very much so," The poor blond looked like he was near tears as he looked at Rex. "I have wanted you for so long, but I never, never thought in a million-million years that you would ever ever ever-"

"I get it, Noah." Rex said with a smirk. Noah's insecurity was something that Rex was familiar with dealing with. He reached out for the blond and took his Noah's hand in his. "I've wanted you to...obviously."

Noah grinned at that and Rex felt his heart swell.

"So, what do we do now?" Rex asked.

Noah's smile faltered. "I don't know."

"Can I hug you?" Rex asked feeling silly as the words left his mouth. "We don't have to do anything else, but I would like try it."

Noah pressed his lips together as he thought about it. "Okay," he agreed.

Rex tried not to show how excited he was and failed as he placed both hands on Noah's shoulders. He felt Noah stiffened at his touch as he brought him close, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Noah quickly warmed into the embrace and brought his hands up to cling to Rex.

A shudder went through Noah and Rex looked down to check on him at the same time that Noah turned his head towards Rex and their noses bumped and their lips skimmed over the other's.

Surprised by the sudden lip contact Rex jerked back but Noah followed him and pressed his lips to Rex's in a needy kiss.

Rex's hold on Noah tightened as he responded. Again and again they kissed until Noah lightly pushed him away.

"I think that's enough for tonight, don't you think?" Noah asked red faced and panting.

No, Rex wanted to say and continue on kissing Noah until his lips fell off.

He hadn't realized he said it out loud until Noah laughed. "Which is why it's the perfect time to stop. Always leave them wanting more."

"You are a tease."

"I'm not," he defended. "Well, maybe a little," he amended when Rex gave him a look. "But you have to admit this is a lot to take in. We have a lot to discuss, but not now. I have a test in the morning and need to sleep."

"Okay," Rex conceded but he was able to sneak one more kiss in

Before he left Noah turned back around.

"Noe?"

"Thank you," Noah said randomly.

"For what?"

"For being able to see me as someone you could feel that way towards."

Noah's words took Rex by surprise. Was he kidding? How could Rex not have been attracted to him? He was about to call him out on that, but when he looked at Noah he saw that his friend was being one hundred percent serious.

So Rex responded in kind. "It's my pleasure, Noe."


	4. Thank You for the Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1,868
> 
> Pairings: Pre-Noex with mentions of Noah/Claire and Rex/Circe.
> 
> Summary: The boys try to sort out their feelings and stumble across something interesting.

Rex frowned as he ran his fingers over the softening leather of Noah's basketball. "How do you know if you like someone?"

"Huh?" Noah looked up from his phone.

"How do you know if you like someone?" Rex repeated.

"What makes you think I know?"

"Well, aren't you and Claire going out?"

A blush crossed over Noah's cheeks. "What gave you that idea?"

Confusion made Rex's brows turn down. "Prom," he stated, clearly thinking it was an obvious conclusion.

"Oh, um." Noah returned to his phone searching for movie times at the local theater. "No, going to prom was a one-time thing. Claire and I are just friends." Noah lowered his phone. "Though I don't even know if we are that."

"Why not? You don't like her?"

"Sure, I like her. She's pretty and super popular, which is why I'm not sure if a relative unknown like me can be her friend let alone something else. But we aren't talking about me, this is about you," Noah fidgeted with his phone as he thought. "Well, you know one way to tell if you like someone is having the deep desire to spend at much time with them as possible. Is there anyone like that in your life?"

Rex's eyes widened as he realized something. "Oh."

"What, have you figured out something?"

"Yeah," Rex said he swallowed as if he were nervous about his sudden enlightenment. His eyes flickered up to Noah's their intensity made him blush. "Noe, I think I'm in love with pizza."

Noah scuffed. "You and every other teenager in America."

"Oh, well then I got nothing."

"Jack-ass." Noah swapped Rex's arm and went back to his phone. "That's not really what I meant."

"I know." Rex sighed and lied down on Noah's bed. With one hand he popped the ball up into the air and caught it with the other hand.

"Do you want to see the raunchy comedy or the summer blockbuster? There are showings for both around the same time."

"I don't know," Rex answered lamely.

Noah made sure his phone's screen was black before leaning back onto his elbows. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know."

"Is that all you are going to say to me?"

Rex caught the ball and turned his head towards Noah. "Yes," he smirked.

Noah smacked the ball out of Rex's hands it landed in his dirty laundry basket. "Smart ass."

Rex's smirk turned into a chuckle. "You know it."

"Now that you are in a better mood are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Rex's pressed his lips together as he decided if he were going to explain himself or not.

"Is it something to do with the screaming girl of yours?"

Rex cocked his head to the side as he tried to place who Noah was referring. "Who, Circe?"

Noah shrugged. "I never caught her name. Is she the one you ran into at the beach?"

Rex grimaced at the memory and then nodded. He had forgotten Noah knew about her. "Yeah, that's the one, but I wasn't talking about her."

"Oh, okay. Then who do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's me!"

"I don't understand."

"That makes two of us."Rex pressed a glove hand over his eyes hoping the gesture would be enough to shut everything out. He lifted his hand when he felt the bed dip as Noah shifted his weight on it.

"It can't be that difficult to figure out."

"Okay then, so what do you suppose we go about figuring it out?" he challenged.

Noah was facing him but his gaze was internal as he thought about Rex's question. Rex took a moment to look at his friend. It wasn't often he was allowed to study him like this and he didn't want to waste this interesting opportunity. The first thing he noticed was the white small scar on his upper lip. It was so faint that it was practically invisible and could only be seen at up close. Rex wondered how he got the scar but then his eyes traveled south to Noah's lips which looked as if they were forming his name.

"Rex?"

Rex blinked as he refocused his attention on Noah's voice and moved his gaze up to the blond's eyes. "Hm?"

Noah appeared to be caught off guard by the intensity of Rex's stare and his cheek held a pink tinge to them. "How about we make a list?"

"A list. Seriously?"

"Yeah, whenever I get stuck on something I make a list of things I have to do. I dunno, it usually helps me sort things out. We could jot down things that attract us and then see if there is any one we know that fits the description."

It sounded pretty silly to Rex, but he didn't have a better idea. With a defeated sigh he threw a hand up in surrender. "It's worth a shot."

Rex sat up when Noah rolled off his bed and padded bare foot over to his desk where he picked up a notebook, his Trigonometry text and two mechanical pencils. He tore out a piece of paper from the notebook and handed it, one of the pencils and the textbook to Rex before reclaiming his spot on the bed.

"Thanks."

Noah replied with a distracted nod as he began working on his list.

Rex thought for a moment and then made his list. When he had made it half way down the page he stared at it. His list consisted of things like have a great sense of humor, love talking chimps, eating hella greasy food, play video games. It was a pretty generic list. He suspected Noah would want him to do deeper because according to this list he ought to be dating Noah since he fit all the criteria perfectly. The idea made him chuckle. If only, he thought dryly. That would make things a lot easier.

Again his gaze traveled over to the blond sitting next to him. Would he date Noah? What would that even look like? He supposed things would be much the same between them, except he would be able to touch Noah in ways that he couldn't if they were only friends, even though they were best friends.

Heat rose in his face. He knew he was able to answer his first question now. Yes, he would date Noah. But now the question had morphed into could he date Noah? Was there even a chance Noah would be interested in being with him? It was such a new notion to him it was little more a half baked idea. He doubted something like this had ever crossed his mind before now, and so, there was no reason for him to expect anything from his friend. He would just have to wait until he could read Noah's list and gain some some insight into what things made someone appear attractive to Noah.

How can I possibly understand what Noah is feeling when I can barely figure but my own feelings?

Rex looked at his list again and felt obligated to add at least one more thing that he was looking for in a partner. He tapped the eraser end of the pencil on the edge of the textbook as he thought.

"Okay, I think I'm done," Noah announced.

Rex dropped the book next to him on the bed eager to read Noah's list. He resisted the urge to reach out and plucked the notebooks out of the blonde's hands.

Noah noticed how quickly Rex had abandoned his list. "So - I guess that means we should switch."

"Unless you wanted to say your list out loud."

"No, no. Switching is good."

"Good," Rex repeated nearly snatching the paper out of Noah's hands.

Rex was vaguely aware of Noah reaching over to where he had left his list and took it as he silently read over his.

A smirk tugged on the side of his mouth as he read. Although the traits were in a different order Noah's list and his were very similar to each other.

He looked up when he heard Noah chuckle under his breath. They met each others gaze and Noah blushed before he mirrored Rex's grin.

Noah held out his hand mutely asking for Rex to give his paper back. "Guess we're pretty much looking for the same thing," he said comparing the two lists.

Rex shrugged. "That's not surprising, we have similar tastes."

Noah nodded in agreement. "So, it looks we are want the same person-"

"-or each other," Rex finished.

Noah stared at him eyes slanted like he wasn't sure if Rex was joking or not.

"What? Are you saying you've never though about it?" Rex asked curious.

"Not until you just brought it up."

"Same," Rex told him leaving out the small fact of thinking it before Noah had.

"You're not unattractive," he said tentative and looked away clearly embarrassed at the admission.

Rex's pride swelled as he accepted the blond's words. "I don't have a problem saying the same thing about you."

"It sure sounds like you do," he teased but Rex could see that Noah was just as pleased as he was to hear the compliment.

"I meant that I am not afraid for you to know that I think you're a good looking guy."

"Oh, right of course," Noah said his neck going red. "So where does that leave us?"

"That's an excellent question. I have absolutely no idea. I wanted to know how you know if you liked someone but if this list is anything to go by it appears that I like you." He winked at him to let Noah he was teasing this time, even if it was only halfway.

Noah laughed. "Ditto."

"So we're back at the beginning?"

"It seems so. Though it would be a lot easier if we did date. That is if I were looking for somebody to date." Noah rambled, nervously shuffling the lists.

Rex smiled as Noah unknowingly voiced his earlier thoughts. "It guess I don't have to worry about you liking anyone more than me. At least for now."

"Yeah, the same goes for me."

Rex leaned forward."Cool."

Noah sighed with relief to be talking about something he could actually answer with any awkwardness. And so was Rex. He knew he wouldn't be forgetting this conversation with Noah any time soon. Normally he wold just go for it an ask Noah out and see where things lead, but even he was able to see that more would be at stake then just a bad date night; there was a best friendship that could become complicated and maybe even destroyed if things didn't work out. So for now he was content with the knowledge that he knew would he felt when he was with someone he genuinely liked."Now that that's settled I have another question for you."

"Oh man, do I wanna know what it is?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"You," Rex answered cryptically.

"Go on."

Rex stared Noah in the face so the blond could see that he was being super serious when he said. "When's the next showing for the summer blockbuster?"

I didn't have the boys say the words "Thank You" because adding the phrase to this story didn't seem like a good idea. So if you are wondering where the "thank you" is for this chapter of the "thank you" series I'm gonna say that it's nonverbal.


	5. Thank You for This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah answers a question that changes his life forever.

"I think the question is a simple one."

Noah doesn't like the look Rex is giving him while he waits for his answer, so he looks down as he thinks. He doesn't agree with Rex's assessment of it being an easy question for him. Does he really understand how life-changing this is? Noah wonders. If he tells Rex no, he may not see Rex for a long time, but if he answers yes, he will be leaving behind everything he has ever known. Was being with Rex worth it?

He feels Rex's eyes boring into the top of his head. He looks up and feels his heart being pulled towards Rex. Dammit, he swears. He's already made his decision. It's only now he admits it to himself; he would follow Rex anywhere, because being with him is worth any ridicule.

Squaring his shoulders Noah lets out a sigh and Rex grin widely, knowing he has won him over.

Before Noah can say anything Rex is hugging him and giggling with delight and thanking him repeatedly. "Thank you, Noe. Than you so much."

Embarrassment fills Noah as Rex hugs him tighter and leans in close to his and whispers, "I swear you are not going to regret this." Noah shivers at the promise.

Rex releases him and Noah finds he misses the closeness, but then Rex takes his hand in his and leads him to the window. "Two for _Wicked_ please!" he requests, squeezing Noah's hand in excitement as the tickets print out.


	6. Thank You for Convincing Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex tries to convince Noah to spend his time better; namely with him.

"Come on, Noe. Can't that wait until later?" Rex whined for the third time, impatiently pacing around Noah's room as his boyfriend continued to bury his nose in a book.

"Yes, but I want to finish it now."

"Why? Nobody does homework on Fridays, only overachievers and weirdos." Rex was stopped by the hard look that read 'this isn't scoring you any brownie points.' "And very handsome and clever blonds," he added trying to stop sinking into the hole he was digging for himself.

Noah chuckled under his breath. "Nice save," he said mockingly. He wasn't going to let Rex off the hook so easily.

"Come on, Noe," Rex repeated his whine growing longer. "I wanna have some fun."

"I can't see why you can't have fun on your own," Noah pointed out, but he lowered the textbook, his desk chair groaned as he turned to face Rex. "You've manged to entertain yourself pretty well before we hooked up for the first time."

Rex braced his hands on Noah's knees as he crouched down to his eye level. "Yeah, but that was before I learned how much better it was with a partner." Rex ran his hands up to Noah's legs, trying to peak his interest. Rex was nothing if not persistent.

"You're a sex maniac, you know that?" Noah chided as he spread his legs up, opening himself for Rex's advantages.

Rex grinned knowing he was beginning to win Noah over. "What can I say when I find something I like, I indulge." He proved his point by hopping up and capturing Noah's lips in a kiss.

"That's fair." Noah responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Rex's shoulders, locking him in place as he kissed him back.

"Thanks for seeing things my way."

Noah chuckled. "Well you were trying so hard to convince me."


	7. Thank the Stars

He loved the way Rex looked after a make out session. When his eyes were half closed, though Noah was still able to see Rex’s pupils blown wide in pleasure. How the skin over his face and neck turned several shades darker in a blush. The way Rex’s voice lowered, possessed by a plea as he moaned Noah’s name, asking for permission to continue, and the little gasp that accompanied it when Noah gave it. 

He was quite sure he would never get used to the awe in Rex’s face as he watched Noah disrobed; as if Rex was seeing him for the first time. Maybe because this actually was the first time. Their first time. Of many, Noah hoped.

Thought it had taken them a long time to get here Noah continually thanked the stars for aligning their lives until it reached this point. He had a feeling that no matter what happened next, he would continue to thank the stars for bringing him into Rex’s life. Or was it the other way around?


	8. Joyride

It was an odd thing for Rex, suddenly realizing he loved with his best friend, while they drove around the city.

It was a chilly spring evening. Summer was around the corner, making the air warmer during the day, but the nights were still in winter's freezing grip. Despite the drop in temperature Noah had his window down, the wind blowing through the jeep making his blond hair fly wildly around his head. It was that very moment Rex realized he really loved Noah. That he couldn't imagine his life without the blond in it, and how he desperately wanted Noah to feel the same; to know Noah felt the same.

Though he supposed there couldn't be a better time to discover the huge revelation while Noah sang along to the radio, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel in time to the beat.

He was a beautiful sight, one which made Rex's heart race, and his stomach twist, as if he had a bad case of indigestion.

Shifting in his seat Rex looked away from Noah and towards the horizon. He could feel himself growing tense the longer he sat there. Now that he was aware of his feelings he had a new problem; what was he going to do with this new information? He decided to do what he normally did when he learned something new. He shared it with his best friend.

"I love you, you know?" Rex said just as the song ended.

To his credit Noah only sorta swerved off the road.

"Um, what?"

"I'm afraid to say it again in case you drive off into a ditch." Rex replied releasing his grip on the dashboard. There were eight indents where Rex had held on. "Sorry, I'll pay for that," he promised.

"Thanks," Noah said thoroughly distracted.

Rex felt the tension returning as Noah slowed the jeep and pulled over.

With a flick of his hand and a push of his fingers Noah parked the jeep and turned on the hazard lights.

"Okay," he breathed, turning to face Rex. "Now you wanna run that by me again?"

"You heard what I said. Otherwise you wouldn't have reacted that way."

"Oh yeah, I heard you all right. But I wanted to give you a chance to say it again without the risk of me causing an accident on the freeway."

"It's not that big a deal," Rex defended. "People say it all the time."

"Yeah, but they aren't you and me."

Rex tried not to show how much he enjoyed the phrase you and me as it meant Rex and Noah. God, how could he not know how he felt about Noah until now?

"I know that." He was stalling after realizing his sudden outburst, which had seemed like a brilliant thought to share but was actually a really, really bad idea.

And he was scared about Noah's reaction. Worse, he was embarrassed. He knew it, and Noah knew it. And now it was too late to take it back.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that."

"Didn't you?" Noah shot back.

"No, I meant it in the general sense."

Noah smirked and Rex knew he'd lost. "So you generally love me?"

Rex looked up to the Jeep's ceiling, thinking about how to rectify the mess he'd jumped into. "Yeah, I guess I do," Rex said reaching out and taking Noah's hand in his feeling brave when Noah gave him a little squeeze. "Noah, I-"

"Is everything okay with you boys?" A new voice prompted. Noah jumped and released Rex's hand at the newcomer's voice. Rex looked passed him to see that a highway patrol officer stood at the driver's side window peering into the Jeep curiously.

"Y-yes, officer," Noah stammered.

"You know your hazards are on."

Clearing his thought Noah tried addressing the officer again. "Yes, I do know. I pulled over because we couldn't decide where to go next."

The officer looked them over, assessing the honesty in their explanation. His gaze swept over the two boys and lingered on Rex. A small frown pulled at the corners of his mouth as he stared at him.

"Wait a minute aren't you that EVO kid?"

"Um, yes, sir, I am." Rex answered tentatively. He didn't want to cause any trouble, but he couldn't hide his displeasure at having one of the most important conversations of his young life interrupted only to have to deal with whatever hang-ups the officer might have with him.

The patrolman broke out into a wide grin. "I knew it. I recognized you from your poster."

"My what?"

"My daughter has your picture tacked up all over her room. Says you saved her once from a mean cactus last month. Kelley Higgins. Twelve years old. Auburn hair." He described.

"Oh yeah, I remember her now. And the cactus. I still have a scar from on its thorns." Rex rolled up his jacket sleeve, exposing a thin white scar running down his forearm. "That was one prickly plant."

Officer Higgins chortled out in laughter.

Rex could see Noah visibly relax as the officer laughed.

"It's real good to meet you, son." Officer Higgins said extending his arm into the jeep to shake Rex's hand. Noah shrank back into his seat, trying not to get in the way of the officer and his BFF.

"Same here, sir," Rex replied, giving Higgins a short handshake.

"Brian," he corrected. "Kelly is going to be so excited when I tell her I met you today." His professionalism seemed to reappear as he retracted his hand. "If there's nothing wrong with your vehicle I advise you don't stay too long."

"We won't, sir. Thank you." Rex answered as Noah nodded vigorously.

"You have a good day now, and stay safe on the road," he advised, patting the jeep with a heavy hand.

"We will sir-Brian. Thanks! And tell Kelly I said hello and I hope her band's still rocking."

Officer Higgins laughed and Brian was back again. "She'll be pleased to know you remember that. She's got a battle of the bands coming up. How about I score you two tickets to the performance?"

Rex blinked. "Really? That'll be awesome." He said hoping the politer he was the sooner Brian would leave and he could get back to Noah, who looked ready to pass out.

Brian tore out a blank piece of paper from his notepad and handed it to Rex. "Give me your contact info and I'll send them on over."

"Cool." Rex took the proffered paper and pen and wrote out Agent Six's information. Officer Higgins collected the paper and pen back and with another promise to give them the good kind of tickets he headed back to his patrol car.

Rex waved at the officer as he drove passed them. He was grateful Officer Higgins wasn't the kind of cop to wait until they drove off first. It left Rex time to get back to his conversation with Noah. Turning his attention back to Noah he lowered his hand. The blond was staring at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"That was incredible." Noah said slowly, emphasizing each word.

"Oh, that? That happens all the time."

Noah arched an eyebrow at him. "Does it now?"

Rex blushed and giggled nervously. "Well, not running into cops whose daughters I've rescued before, but I am getting recognized more lately. I don't know why, but I am."

"Uh-huh," Noah said doubtful.

"Shouldn't you be, like, gaveling at my feet, or something?"

Noah made a face. "And why on earth would I do that?"

"For getting you out of a ticket."

"You're joking right? Since, if it wasn't for your out of the blue declaration of love, I wouldn't have pulled over in the first place."

Rex held up a finger and opened his mouth to retort, but then closed it. "Okay, that was my bad. I shouldn't have sprung that on you like that."

"No, you shouldn't have."

"I should have asked you out first."

Noah scoffed as he turned the ignition. The jeep rumbled back to life. "That wasn't what I meant," Noah said, checking his mirrors before turning off the hazard lights and pulling back onto the road.

Rex settled back into his seat as Noah drove. "I know, but it is what I meant."

Nearing their exit ramp, Noah turned off the freeway and eased into the residential area where Noah lived. "Yeah, speaking of which, is it okay if I don't say it back? At least, not right now. I'm kinda in shock and need time to process things."

Rex shrugged and looked out the window. "That seems fair."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I wasn't really cool of me to blurt something like that out, you know? The least I can do is give you time to figure out your end of things. Just promise me if you don't feel the same that you won't get weird and just…disappear on me."

Noah waited until they reached a red light before he chanced a glance over at Rex, perhaps thinking he would have his eyes closed as if that would be enough to push the sound of his desperation away. But Rex was looking at him his eyes filled with intense hope.

"Yeah, I promise." He replied his gaze just as intense as Rex's.

Rex's body sank into the seat with relief. "Thanks, Noe," he said, and they fell into a natural silence. By the time Noah pulled up in front of his house Rex's winning grin back on his face.


	9. Thank You for Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night! Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedication: for Jessica499499. Happy Belated Birthday, sweetie!

Noah arrived forty minutes late but considering the hectic schedule that Providence's top secret agent kept, actually meant he was on time. Rex was just getting out of the shower when the door swished open to allow Noah in.

"Hey, Noe." Rex grinned brightly at the blond.

"Hey yourself," Noah replied, quickly turning around so he could give Rex some privacy. It took him a moment before he remembered that he and Rex were together and that one of the perks of being in a relationship with the attractive super-hero was being able to see his boyfriend in nothing but a towel without it being weird. At least, that was how it was supposed to go. But as most things with Rex went, things didn't go so smoothly or normally.

Turning back around, he caught the amused smile on Rex's lips as he watched Noah look him over. The smug bastard.

"Is that what you are wearing to the movie?" he asked gesturing to the towel.

Noah's comment earned him a laugh.

"Nope. I just got done with training. Thought you would appreciate me all cleaned up. Though I wouldn't mind getting dirty again if you prefer me that way." Rex offered, walking over to him and pulling him into a quick kiss.

Noah scoffed but felt his cheeks grow hot. He'd always known Rex was a huge flirt but he was still getting used to having those cheesy comments aimed at him.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Salazar?"

"Why, is it working?" Rex asked giving a suggestive waggle of his brow. Or, what he thought was suggestive but only made Noah laugh at the silly expression on his face.

"It shouldn't," Noah put his hand on Rex's chest in an attempt to stop him from going for another kiss, but the feeling of his skin, soft and warm to the touch from the shower only served to draw Noah close.

"And yet, it is," Rex finished pressing his lips to Noah's. It was a lazy, unhurried kiss. At least, it was supposed to be, but it quickly developed into a heavy, hungry one. They were both excited to be able to kiss each other whenever they felt like it. The novelty of that revelation hadn't worn off yet a quick peck on the cheek often turned into deeper kisses which led to the sleeping area of Rex's suite.

Determined not to have one of those times, Noah bit gently on Rex's lips, earning a slight growl in the back of Rex's throat. Noah broke off the kiss before it could develop into a full-on make-out session.

"You better hurry up and get dressed. The movie starts soon," Noah gently reminded him.

"Why would I want to pay to sit in a dark room when I can do that here for free?" Rex grumbled releasing Noah.

"Because you can't see the newest Star Wars movie any other way."

"Oh, you drive a hard bargain, Nixon."

"As much as I'd like to spend the whole night kissing you, I've wanted to see this movie much more."

"You love Star Wars more than me," Rex pouted.

"Now you're getting it." Noah teased.

"You suck."

"Maybe later tonight, if you behave." Noah had meant it as a joke, their banter often would cross that line into bedroom teasing, but it was never meant to be taken seriously. But since they had officially got together whenever they crossed that line there was a new meaning to it.

The blush which had quieted down came back full force. Noah could see the heat in Rex's eyes as he seemed to picture Noah on his knees in front of him. He couldn't say the mental image wasn't doing things to his libido, he wasn't sure he was ready to go through with it yet. They were still very much at the beginning of their relationship. And while he had had similar thoughts while they were just friends, Noah couldn't quite make that leap from fantasy to reality.

"And what counts as good behavior?" Rex asked closing in on Noah again.

"Certainly not what you're doing right now."

There was a devilish glint in Rex's eyes as he surged forward and captured Noah's lips again. Noah's whole body tingled and became warm at each place where his body contacted Rex's. Was he ever going to be able to kiss Rex and not feel this incredible rush? He certainly hoped not.

Rex licked at the seam of Noah's mouth and Noah replied by parting them open to Rex's tongue. They were on the way to another heavy make-out session when Rex's phone went off.

With an annoyed groan, Rex released Noah and stomped over to the nightstand in order to answer his phone. "What?" he barked into it.

Noah pierced him with a glare, silently reprimanding Rex for his tone, especially after hearing the mumbled apology for the interruption from the person on the other end of the line.

Rex lifted his hand in recognition of his foul behavior and Noah's reprimand. He lowered his arm a moment later has he focused on the call. Noah went over to the bed and sat down, watching as Rex's face scrunched up in a silent snarl.

"I'm not doing that. No. You tell him I said so. He knows why. Six promised me..." Rex groaned into the phone, letting the poor operator know just how unhappy he was with the whatever news he was receiving.

Noah had a pretty good idea what was about to happen, and he was just as happy as Rex was about it. Which made him feel guilty. If Rex was about to be called out on a mission, it would be because Providence needed him. People were in danger and only Rex and Providence could deal with the threat. Noah knew that but it didn't make stop him from feeling upset about having to end the date before it even started.

"What time is the movie?" Rex asked.

Noah started at the sound of Rex's question and looked up to see Rex studying him. He was no longer on the phone. Noah hadn't realized he had spaced out. He checked his watch and did the math. "In an hour," Noah replied. "It's the last showing," he added, unable to take the bitterness out of his voice.

Rex's face contorted into a grimace. "I'm really sorry, Noe."

Noah sighed. "I know you are."

"I'll make it up to you. I swear."

Noah held up a hand. "It's fine. Really. I knew what I was getting into."

"That doesn't mean you have to like it."

"I don't like it," Noah corrected. "But I understand why you have to go. It's not like you want to go. You need to."

An emotion came over Rex that Noah couldn't quite identify, but looked an awful lot like a strange mix of lust and pride.

"What?" Noah asked incredulously.

"You are the absolute best," Rex declared.

"Well, duh." Noah laughed and rolled his eyes. "Now go and save the world. I'll be here when you get back."

"Or." Rex prompted rubbing his hands up and down Noah's arms.

Noah shivered at the hopeful sound of Rex's voice as well as his touch. "Or?"

"You could come with me," Rex concluded, entwining their hands. A corner of his mouth twisted into a hopeful smirk.

Noah's stomach flipped at the idea. He had gone on a few missions before and knew what thrills there were for him mixed in with the danger, and he was just a regular guy. He couldn't begin to imagine what it would be like to be a super-powered being like Rex. It must be the next level of an adrenaline high Noah would never be able to obtain. That didn't mean he couldn't try. Plus, he knew if things were really bad, Rex wouldn't have invited him. There have been assignments in the past where Noah had asked to go, but Rex had refused to let him go the risk was too high.

"Oh, what the hell? Why not?" He said, standing up and placing his hands on his waist. "I'd rather play sidekick than be sidelined here, staring at a wall until you come back."

Rex's grin doubled and he pulled Noah to him. "Awesome. Thanks, Noe," he said, planting a kiss on Noah's forehead. "I've been really looking forward to tonight. I would have been bummed if we had to cancel."

"Yeah, yeah," Noah answered moving his head back so they could kiss once more before he pulled away and tossed Rex the clothes laying on the side of the bed. "Get dressed. If we're lucky, we might still make the movie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC in Chapter 10!
> 
> Wow, only one chapter left of this story. I hope it won't take as long to write and post as it did to do this chapter! Thank you to everyone still interested in this series!
> 
> Bramblerose4


End file.
